dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardhome
Hardhome, referred to as the Savanna Dome during the hunt to find it and Wun Weg Fortress by its creator, was a Hyper Dungeon discovered in Outer Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest II. =Description= ---- Hardhome was located in a savanna river valley many kilometers south of the FFA Dragon Gate in Outer Pandora. The structure was a large dome made of acacia wood logs with an orange beacon gleaming into the skies above. Its defenders were visible before the fortress itself because they were imbued with a magical white glow that shone through any solid object. Both the outside and inside of the dome were protected by dozens of shulkers that could levitate would-be raiders to deadly heights. Inside the dome a dark nest of dangerous mobs festered in unlit corners. Upon four hills overlooking an acacia log concourse, extremely fast charged creepers roved about searching for something to annihalate while additional shulkers were placed under trees and other strategically advantageous areas. In the center of the acacia courtyard towered a forty meter giant named Wun Weg who stood guard over the beacon chamber and its valuable gold and diamond pyramid. There was a treasure chest hidden in the darkness and encased inside a layer of obsidian. A strange lever unconnected to any redstone mechanism was located on one of the hills. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x30 Incredible Shulk * x15 Kamikazi * x1 Wun Weg =Treasure= ---- There was one treasure chest hidden inside the dungeon. * x80 tokens * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x8 gold block =History= ---- After the first four of his dungeons in Outer Pandora were discovered within days, the Archpriest HyperSilence created five more and made them more difficult to find. The only intelligence that Dragonhollow's citizens had regarding their whereabouts were a series of photographs—one per dungeon—that were left by their creator as a hint. From these photographs, little but the biome and a some geographical data could be discerned. The photograph for one particular dungeon showed an acacia log dome in a hilly savanna. wonders if he can see his house from here]] Terry and Tox knew of a potential location and gathered a raiding party that also included MaccaMan to find and pillage the dungeon. After adventuring through a jungle during an evening storm and scouring the savanna, Terry found the dungeon and provided his fellow raiders with the coordinates. Tox arrived first and together with Terry they assaulted the exterior shulker forces, doing their best to evade projectiles as they advanced closer and closer to the fortress dome. As he reached the roof, Terry was hit and levitated high above the dome. Though he took considerable damage, he survived. Unfortunately, Macca was not so lucky. After being levitated a hundred meters above the river valley he plummeted to his death, forcing the other two to proceed without him. Terry broke through the roof and launched ranged attacks from the safety of high ground while Tox braved the lower depths from the surface. Together, they were able to thin the horde of Kamikazi charged creepers. Eventually, Terry joined Tox below and they made their way towards the dome's center. There awaited a forty-meter tall giant named Wun Weg, the guardian boss of the fortress. They had already learned he was immune to arrows, so they had no choice but to engage him in melee combat. Luckily, he turned out to be quite the gentle giant, refusing to fight them even after they lit him aflame with their Fire Aspect diamond swords. Still, he did not die easily due to his massive regenerative capabilities. After slaying Wun Weg, Terry and Tox began searching for the dungeon's hidden treasure while pacifying the remaining enemies within. At one point, Terry saved Tox's life with a perfectly timed arrow that killed a Kamikazi just as it was about to explode behind him. Tox destroyed the last of the interior shulkers while Terry broke into the beacon chamber and harvested the pyramid blocks. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-07-19_05.31.10.png|Shulkers target Terry File:2016-07-19_05.32.32.png|Terry observes the dungeon File:2016-07-19_05.33.19.png|Terry reaches the top of the dome. Note the glowing giant Wun Weg below File:2016-07-19_05.33.37.png|Terry levitated by shulker projectiles File:2016-07-19_05.35.30.png|macca arrives as backup File:2016-07-19_05.35.50.png|Terry rises higher with each shulker attack. File:2016-07-19_05.37.04.png|Under the dome File:2016-07-19_05.43.47.png|Terry punches hole in roof to attack from above File:2016-07-19_05.54.42.png|While fighting Wun Weg, Terry is levitated again File:2016-07-19_06.15.38.png|The dungeon =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The boss is a reference to Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, a wildling giant from the television show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_of_Thrones Game of Thrones] and book series [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Wun_Weg_Wun_Dar_Wun A Song of Ice and Fire]. The dungeon name is a reference to a town in the same series, which was also the title of the television show's highest rated episode ever. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: Tox would later discover that giants can be equipped with armor and weapons and showed Hyper the command syntax for doing so. ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest II